


Ken Doll Scarf With Fringe

by look_turtles



Series: Hand Made Doll Clothes [2]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Yet another Ken Doll scarf, this time with fringe.
Series: Hand Made Doll Clothes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ken Doll Scarf With Fringe

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is interested the scarf is one inch wide by 12 inches long and the fringe is one inch long.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/E-_KhCLZLtxhCmirsNGyt0I_zEOW9l7cGnB1DrZg_hDo3LvWCTq0AtN8UrFLlgeVp8oyrnqr22xHj4wXLHrnEdFQoa0G-R_no6EG2scCTu04nIXHP3sZHeHVqDCveR-Vt7NynPU0Bg=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
